Friend Zone
by SilverHazel96
Summary: The friend zone is easy to get into, hard to get out of, and few have ever made it out. in fact it's very much like prison! and out of all the people in my life, only one has ever made it out of there. two choices. take the chance, turn your friendship into more. risk it all. it will be worth it. or.. lose everything. that's the problem when you're in love with your best friend.


**-Friend Zone-**

_Chapter One_

_"whenever I get married, I'm going to invite you! I'll probably marry some lord or something! And it'll be a great big wedding!" _

She remembered the day she said that to him.

_"wow, I feel friend zoned."_

_She giggled._

_"you will come, right?"_

_He paused._

_"of course. That's what friends are for, right?"_

_._

That was about two years ago.

They were 16 back then.

Well she was.

He was 17.

.

"You alright?" his voice was soft.

Caring, as it brought me out of my memories.

So unlike him.

"No." I said quietly, avoiding his gaze, staring at the table between us.

A couple of seconds passed.

All I could hear was his breathing.

And my own.

"Tell me about it?" again in that voice.

How can someone have a reputation as a coldhearted bastard and then be able to ask questions like that?

And I was falling for him, just a little harder, then.

Why did this happen to me?

Everything was going so perfectly.

According to the plan.

That stupid plan.

Keep him in the friend zone and everything will be okay.

Keep him in the zone.

The zone is in your control.

In your hand.

Keep him in there.

Force him in, lock the door behind him and leave him to rot.

Why did this have to happen..?

Why him?

Why me?

"I can't."

I could feel him looking at my face so I closed my eyes. Didn't want him to see the tears shining in them.

I had lost enough of my dignity that night.

Don't need to lost more than necessary.

"come on. it's me. You can tell me anything."

Hearing him say those words..

Was painful.

I just shook my head.

A hard, silent _no._

"come on, let's go to your room. You'll feel better there."

I smiled weakly and opened my eyes, letting him get a glimpse of my tired green orbs.

"great timing for your talkativeness to show."

He rolled his eyes and pulled me up by my wrist, making me stand and walk after him to my room.

He opened the door and walked in.

Seeing him there, in my room, his jet black hair standing out in the light colors of my walls and curtains and bed covers, the scent of his cologne already eternal on my pillows…it just made sense.

Like he belonged there.

In my room, in my life.

"sit." I looked up and saw him sitting on my bed, his eyes not holding the usual bored look. Instead they were wary.

Worried, even.

Stressed?

What's happening to you, you're ruining your image?

I wanted to say that but my voice wouldn't cooperate. So instead I sat down beside him and let him pull me to his side, wrapping one arm around my waist.

I closed my eyes.

Why us?

It could've been so good.

So different.

It could've been me and him, laughing and insulting each other like we always do, looking at each other with friendly fondness and affection with nothing but playfulness between us, random flirts being thrown around, not really turning into anything but a friendly fight.

Who can win at this game?

I've lost already, haven't I.

I thought I knew the rules, but it's not even the game I thought we were playing.

It's so much more dangerous.

And I had everything to lose.

I did lose...

Everything.

.

_"Sakura, meet Sasuke!"_

_bored stare. _

_Friendly smile._

_"nice to meet you.."_

_Hand outstretched._

_Blank stare._

_Annoyed._

_Glare._

_"what crawled up your ass and died?"_

_._

_._

_Smirk._

_"annoying."_

_"dumbass."_

_"freak."_

_"social retard."_

_"brain dead."_

_"hey!watch your mouth you Neanderthal!"_

_._

_._

_"tsh."_

_Turned away._

_Secret smirk._

_Little smile._

_._

Was that my warning, should I have walked away right then?

But I liked him so much. He was so refreshingly infuriating.

"shit happens."

I couldn't help the smile that covered my lips.

Shaking my head, laying my head on his shoulder, sighing.

.

"I'm here."

.

"I know."

.

_"I'm here." _

_Laughter._

_Jumps out on his back._

_Arms around his neck._

_"oomph."_

_Barely audible._

_Laughs out loud._

_"you're such a loser, Sasuke!" _

_Kiss on cheek._

_Smirk._

_"says the girl clinging to me like a monkey."_

_Pout._

_"not a monkey!"_

_._

_Grunt._

_"annoying."_

_Holds her legs gingerly, making sure she wouldn't fall._

_Starts walking._

_._

_"you know what this is, right?"_

_Smile._

_"you're giving me a piggy back ride!"_

_Ears get pink._

_Laughs out loud._

_Whisper._

_"stupid oblivious jerk."_

_._

_Keeps walking._

_"hn."_

.

.

"my dad's been asking about you." He said quietly, not moving a lot. Probably to keep my head on his shoulder.

"yeah?" I said, appreciating the change in subject.

"yeah, he's like in love with you or something. Or in love with your looks. The first thing he asked me when he met you three years ago was if your mom is single."

I laughed quietly, liking the way it sounded, the laughter on my lips. It felt good.

I snuggled a bit closer to him, feeling him turn his head to look at me.

His eyes on me, felt familiar. But somehow it was unnerving me. It was different.

I blushed light pink, suddenly very nervous.

"yeah well… I like him too, he's a great dad."

Was I imagining it or was his heart beating faster?

"yeah he is."

His reply murmured. Like he wasn't really paying attention to it.

Like he was focusing on something else.

Maybe me?

Could I even dare let herself believe that his _focus_ was entirely on me?

Because I could feel his gaze burn into my skull.

"He seems to think that we'll end up together or something." I said, keeping my voice as casual as I could.

This is dangerous territory, Sakura.

Don't do this.

It's already done.

"he's wrong."

my heart sank, eyes closing tightly.

God dammit.

…god..dammit.

He gently tugged on my shoulder. Maybe he felt the shift in my mood. The sudden heaviness of my breathing, trying to hold back my tears.

I looked him in the eyes.

Maybe I wanted to torture him.

Punish him, for hurting me so easily.

Without even knowing.

Without even trying.

my eyes were the slightest bit glossy.

But I could always blame that on her sleepiness if he asked.

Nothing suspicious.

but his eyes…

they were intense. Black. So .. _black._

And demanding. Waiting for something. Asking for it.

And I caved.

"he is?"

my voice was soft, lovely, filled with fear and …pleading.

Pleading,

Begging.

Tell me what I want to hear…

Tell me..

His hands moved up my shoulders lightly, giving me goosebumps as they slowly stroked up my neck, his fingers burying in my hair, making my eyes half close. I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

_Oh god.._

"no." was his whispered reply right before he crashed his lips against mine.

_Mine._

he was saying it with his every move, the way his fingers clutched my hair, pushing my head back, kissing me hard, moving his lips against mine urgently.

And I couldn't think.

I couldn't breathe.

_Oh god.._

Too hard. He was making my lips bruise and little whimpers leave my lips but _god._

_I_ loved it because it was him.

Sasuke was kissing me.

he pulled back after a few seconds or maybe hours, I couldn't tell. I was already going mad.

So I just remained still as he resting his forehead against mine, panting harshly against my parted lips.

I could taste his breath on my tongue.

Mint and coffee.

And something uniquely Sasuke.

"look at me.." he ordered, his voice demanding but also holding a softness only he could pull off.

So I opened my eyes halfway, looking at him with my clouded eyes, letting him see the need and longing in them.

In me.

_I love you…_

I've been holding back for too long.

Way too long.

And now everything was exploding out of me.

He placed another hard kiss on my lips, making me lean into him, needing him, before pulling back again and making me give out a little whine of protest.

"asshole.."

I murmured.

He chuckled quietly.

"tell me you're mine.."

.

.

I smiled lightly.

Do you even doubt it..

Sasuke?

I could've teased him..

Played around a bit..

Made him really ask for it..

But..

.

.

"always."

.

.

And I got to see his smile.

And it was worth it.

It was worth everything.

.

.

"this is going to work." He whispered, looking into my eyes.

I smiled a little, brushing my lips against his.

"we're gonna make this work."

With everything we got.

"I promise"

Until the very end, we will fight.

.

.

"I trust you."

_I love you._

.

.

With all of my heart.

.

And that's how it all began.

Our story.

The one that was supposed to be so simple.

But the friend zone…

It's a tricky business, isn't it?

**A/N**

Hello babes. ^^ yeah, I started another story. Why?

Because this is currently the most important thing going on in my life! And it means a lot to me. Personally.

So I hope you don't mind that I started this before finishing DFA. I love that story, I do, but I have so many ideas for it, that sitting down and just sort of writing, seems unbelievably hard! And I don't want to mess it up, so… I'm just waiting for it to settle in my mind.

And answering a question someone asked on the reviews for DFA, no, Sasuke doesn't shift in time. It's a tad more complicated than that! ;)

Thank you for reading!

And please please leave reviews to let me know what you think!

Like it, hate it, should I continue?

And ideas are always appreciated, even though this story will sort of go into the direction that I want, I will use your ideas, the ones that I like, for details and stuff!

So please lemme know what you think!

Reviews make me giddy!

Lots Of Love,

-Hazel xoxo


End file.
